Hotaru's Greatest Plan
by Koharu Mitsuki
Summary: Hotaru finds a solution to Ruka's stuttering over Mikan. Her plan: Kill him. Replace the l's with s's. Will it work? Go figure. HotaruRuka. Possible OOC. For FUURIKO!


**Hotaru's Greatest Plan **by Koharu Mitsuki

---

**A/N: **MY VERY FIRST RUKARU! (RukaHotaru) Go easy on me, dear reviewers! **This is for FUURIKO! **Hey, sorry if it isn't M-rated! I didn't have enough guts to write another one… yet. Hahaha! Well, for the readers, let me explain: Fuuriko requested that I should write a Ruka/Hotaru M-rated fic… but I can't think of a nice plot… hope you forgive me! And I hope this is enough… !

**Disclaimer: **Me,owning Gakuen Alice? Never happened. Not happening. Not going to happen.

---

No one can ever say that Hotaru Imai is ignorant. Quite far from it, actually—she's a very observant person. She can see and understand almost every occurrence around her. Wait, scratch that—she can see and understand _everything_ happening around her, despite the blank façade she shows.

But alas, even she has flaws. Albeit calm and cool, Hotaru is not a patient young lady. She gets upset easily—mostly because of her loud-mouthed best friend. Yet, at present, it seems that her confidant is not the reason of her irritation.

She has known this person for quite a long time, and she always pictured him as her counterpart. Calm and cool he is, a striking contrast to his Alice. That changed though, six months after her arrival in the Alice Academy. It disappointed her somehow. He became a stuttering tomato, acquiring a crush to the newbie, who was ironically, her so-called best friend, Mikan Sakura.

Truth to be told, it never bothered her at first. In fact, he became the perfect target for blackmail. _Snap, snap! Click, click! "Imai! Give me that!" _It was almost a routine for the both of them—or at least, on her part.

But lately, his 'condition' began to annoy her. _"Uh…um…hi, Mi…Mikan…" _He's such a wimp, stuttering as if he didn't know how to speak. She tried to confront him, telling him to confess to her already, since she knew Mikan will never pick up the hint, regardless of how obvious he may be—naïve and dense that she is. It never works. He always runs away from her whenever they talk about it. The fact that he's so shy about it irritates her even more.

Darn him, that Ruka Nogi.

---

It was late at night in her dorm room, yet Hotaru paid no heed; she kept on changing channels in her television, hoping to find something interesting. Her mind was elsewhere, though. What could she do to stop Ruka's constant stutter towards Mikan? Surely there must be something… She paused in her train of thought, focusing on the TV instead. Suddenly, her eyes widened as an idea struck her. There, on the television…

She smirked, her eyes sparking with mischief and evil. She turned off the TV.

Better watch out, Ruka Nogi. Say bye-bye to that stuttering of yours.

With that thought on her mind, Hotaru finally gave in to sleep.

---

It was the next day when she found Ruka alone in the field outside the Academy. Strange, even Usagi, his rabbit, wasn't there. Oh, well. This would be the perfect time to initiate _her greatest plan ever. _Slowly, and quietly, she crept behind him, and placed her pale hand on his shoulder. He automatically jerked in surprise. She smirked inwardly. He quickly turned around, eyes wide, and visibly relaxed when he saw her.

"Imai."

"Ruka."

They both stared at each other. Hotaru's eyes were calm and cool, but there was something mysterious about it. Ruka, on the other hand, was wary and tired.

Ruka spoke first, "What do you want?"

She went directly to the point, "Why do you have to stutter when Mikan's around? How can you confess to her when you're being a shy tomato?"

He flushed, "N-none of your business!"

She sighed dramatically, "You even stutter just talking about it." Inwardly, she was grinning evilly.

"I…I…"

"See?" she rolled her eyes at him, "What if I told you, I have a solution to that?"

He looked dubious.

"Oh yeah?"

She gave him a smirk, "Yeah."

"Well, let's hear abou—Mmpf! Mmmf…! Mmm…Hmm…"

That was when Hotaru decided to finally shut him up by covering her lips with his.

And it was all part of the plan.

She smirked into the kiss, and pulled away.

Ruka's look crossed from confusion and pleasure. He had a weird dazed kind of look.

Again, it's still part of the plan.

_Snap! Click!_

Yup, the camera too, is still part of the plan.

And leaving him like that? Yeah, it's pretty much still part of the plan.

Blackmailing him? Nah, that's another plan altogether.

She grinned wickedly.

---

From that day on, Ruka finally got over his 'stuttering' over Mikan. Actually, he can already strike up a good conversation with her, much to Hotaru's satisfaction. Yet, no one ever said he stopped stuttering. Because now, it seems that Mikan isn't the cause anymore. It was Hotaru. And again, no one ever said she didn't enjoy it.

Oh well. She can just "shut him up" again, right?

And of course, more blackmail reasons for her too.

Oh yes. What a perfect 'Happy Ending.'

Don't you agree?

---

End.

---

**A/N: **Sorry if it isn't that good. Hotaru and Ruka have a pretty weird relationship, thus I never tried writing a fic for them. (sighs) I hope you enjoyed it, at least. Anyway, I don't think I will write another Rukaru fic again… I don't think I _can_. As I've said earlier, they have a weird way of showing affection, specially Hotaru. But I like her like that. Reminds me of…well, me! (laughs)

**Also dedicated to: **-Trisha1511-, 2a2n, AaYa-AaYa, aku-md, alf05, Alrac Elric, Ballet Kitty, black cat girl 2006, blackangel04, ceruleanmisty, **Chin-92,** crystal dragon from the west62626, danavalkyrie, **diana05, **Fiamme, **Janine 07, **k3gh, Kazuyuki Mika, Keiko Oda, **KristiexxNguyen,** Lost-mistress, Mikuru, Salmon Sashimi, Satsuki Ayuhara, snafu23, **Soul of the Rain,** suteruTsubasa, sweetswirlypop, Vresta, Y.N.T. Maria Blanca, Yukimi noh Daiomoru, yukyungtang and Yuuki Ishikawa. **Thanks for adding me in your Favorites Author list! **For the authors in** bold, **thank you so much for being my friend!

**Fuuriko: **I hope you like it, albeit not M-rated!

Love lots to everyone!

Koharu


End file.
